The Sad Tale of Ben Braden
by Spacey.Kai
Summary: ONE SHOT! Trigger Warnings and stuff and inside. I suck at summaries so...yea. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid XD


**( ONE-SHOT! Abused!Fosterkid!self-hating!Self-harming!Ben Caring!Concerned!Nice!Bobby, Sam, and Dean. Ok, Bobby's alive and a character death, so it's kinda AU. Idk why i wrote it, just go with it. Trigger warnings are pretty much in Ben's thingy up there, but a character death is in there too so I made Lincoln, Arizona up so that's AU, too. Unless you actually live there and it's a real place, that'd be cool. Ok! Enjoy!)**

Sam sat in the wooden library chair looking for something he and Dean could hunt. Sam was searching for violent deaths, like murder or suicide. _Vengful ghost? Easy enough._ Sam thought. Until he came upon an article about a suicide 3 years ago. Sam was wide-eyed in shock as he read it:

Lisa Braden, age 30, of Lincoln, Arizonia, killed herself today with 13 year old son, Benjiman Braden, on the other side of the door. Lisa died from self-inflicted gun shot wound. Benjiman Braden's whereabouts can not be provided.

Sam couldn't believe what he just read. _Dean's gonna be devastated._

"Whatcha lookin at Sammy?" Dean asked walking into the library and grabbed the laptop off of his brother.

"Dean I don't-"

"What the hell?" Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Sam said with his brown puppy dog eyes.

"What about Ben? Where'd he go?" Dean asked still looking at the laptop.

"It didn't say."

"Pack your stuff were taking a drive." Dean said getting up quickly and leaving Sam alone in the library.

"Lincoln, Arizonia here we come." Sam said quietly shutting the laptop.

*******NEXT DAY*******

"Lincoln Arizona Child Protection Services Station?" Dean asked questioning the sign he read on the large brick building they were parked in front of.

"If we wanna find Ben this would be the best place to look." Sam said shutting his laptop that sat on his knees. Dean got out of the car and Sam behind him they walked into the building.

"Hello, May I help you?" said a smiling red-headed woman sitting behind the large desk.

"Yes, agents Willis and Todd," Dean said as him and Sam held up the fake IDs. " We are wondering the current whereabouts of a Benjiman Braeden?"

"Benjiman Braeden..." She said as she typed something into her computer. " He is currently in a foster home, here, Lincoln, Arizona."

"May we have the adress please?" Dean asked.

"Of course." She wrote the adress on a sticky note and handed to Dean.

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh, buh-bye."

Dean and Sam walked out of the building and got into the Impala. Dean stared at the adress.

"Let's go."

"Wait, Dean, does Ben even remember you?"

Dean pulled out his phone and called Cas.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Cas, um, Does Ben remeber me?"

Cas was silent for a minute." Yes."

"How Cas you put a mind thing of him and - him."

"When I fell from Heaven, all mind erasing I've done disappeared."  
"Oh. Thanks Cas." Dean said before hanging up.

"He-he remembers me."

"Ok, then I guess we should go, but it's Wednesday and 1:30pm he'd be in school."

"Then were going to his school."

"Dean you can't just-"

"I don't care Sam, I need to know if Ben is ok." Dean pulled away from the building and drove to the only school in Lincoln. Sam decided not to question him for the rest of the car ride.

Ben walked down the hall, his eyes focused on the ground. _I hate this school. I hate my life. Maybe I should call Dean. Dean doesn't love you, he doesn't care about you. If he did he wouldn't have made that angel Cas make you forget about him. He does care about me. No wonder mom left you, you are so dumb! Worthless! Pathetic! She didn't love you! If she did, she wouldn't have killed herself to get away from you!_ Ben tripped on that thought dropping his books all over the floor.

"Smooth." Some girls laughed at him on their way past. Ben kept his head down. Dean and Sam walked into the building just as Ben finished picking up his books. He stood up and seen Dean and Sam walking toward him. _Why are they here?_ Ben thought as he tried to hide himself against the lockers. Ben opened his locker and put in his books and took out the ones he needed for his next class. He slammed his locker and jumped when Dean was beside him.

"Hey Ben." Dean sighed.

"Why are you here?" Ben questioned him.

"I, I, uh, heard about what happened to your mom..." Dean said hesitantly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ben said quietly looking at the ground.

"That's ok," Dean said," Ya got taller, how've ya been doin lately?"

"Ok, I guess." Ben said looking back up at Dean. He noticed Dean was looking at his black eye and split lip he got from his foster dad, he prayed he wouldn't ask.  
"What happened to your eye and lip?" Dean asked with a concerned look on his face.

Of course he asks! I gotta think of something, can't stand her like an idiot. You are an idiot Ben. I know.

"Nothing important," Ben said quickly," I gotta go."

"Wait, Ben." Dean called after him.

"I'll see you later Dean." Ben said walking away.

"You bet you will." Dean mumbled to himself. "Come on Sam." Dean and Sam walked out of the school and sat in the Impala until school was over.

Ben walked slowly out of the building he was terrified to to go home, but he was also terrified of being late. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Ben rubbed his arms where cigartte burns still lyed as he remembered his punishment for being late. Ben turned to start walking when he noticed Sam and Dean sitting in the Impala in front of the school. Ben turned and walked faster as the Impala pulled up beside him.

"Do you always walk?" Dean asked through the rolled down window.

"Yea." Ben said not looking at him.

"Do ya wanna ride Ben?"

Ben looked at his watch and realized he had 4 mintues to get home. He didn't want to ride in a car with Dean, but he did not wanna be late.

"Can you get to my house in 4 mintues?" Ben asked him.

"Hop in." Dean said.

Ben opened the back door of the Impala and slid into the back seat. Dean started driving towards Ben's house and then passed it.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam and Ben asked in unison.

"Sorry Ben, but change of plans." Ben looked at his watch and realized he was late.

"Great! Thanks Dean! Now I'm gonna be late and get mine or somebody else's ass kicked!" Ben slumped back into his seat.

"Ben your not gonna get your ass kicked."

"Your right, he'll just beat my face in untill I can't see straight." Ben mumbled. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"To see a friend of ours."

"That's helpful." Ben said sarcasticaly. "How long is this gonna take?"

"A day, maybe two." Dena said hesitantly.

"A DAY?! TWO?! Dean I can't be gone that long!" Ben said frantically.

"Ben relax, I told your foster dad I was an FBI agent and I was taking you for a two days."

"And he bought that?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Well, yea, he threw your stuff at me and told me to take you."

"Where's my stuff then?"

"Look in the back." Ben looked in the back and grabbed his black canvas duffle.

"This is weird, on a whole new level Dean."

"I know Ben, but I think ya need to meet our friend."

"What's his name?"

"Bobby." Ben sat back and stared out the window. Dean looked back and focused on his black eye and split lip. _It'll be ok Ben. I promise._ Dean thought as he contiued to drive to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

 _This is ridiculos. And I'm not even surprised that my foster dad didn't care. Of course he didn't care, Ben! Everyone hates you. Even Sam and Dean. You look mirror Ben, and you hate what you see. You even hate yourself. Your mother hated you, If she loved you she wouldn't have killed herself! Your the reason she's dead._ Ben scratched over top his black hoodie. He knew what was under there. Horizontal scars from his pocket knife and some cigarette burns from past abuse. He scratched them. He wanted to cut. He did so bad. Everytime he did the voice would go away. The pain would go away. He knew it was wrong, but he also thought he deserved it.

"Here we are Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Dean said as he pulled into to Singer Salvage. Dean parked the car and looked back at Ben.

"Ben, stay here with Sam for a mintue."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ben said annoyed as Dean got out of the car. After Dean got out of the car, Ben asked Sam," Did you know about this?"

"No."

"Hey Bobby." Dean said pulling the older man in for a hug.

"Is that the kid?" Bobby asked refering to Ben.

"Yea."

"And you really think his foster dad's been beating him?"

"I'm almost positive Bobby."

"Ok then, let's talk to the kid," Bobby said," Bring 'im in." Bobby walked back to the house and Dean to the Impala.

"Ok Ben, come on." Sam and Ben got out of the car and followed Dean inside.

"Bobby this is Ben. And Ben this is Bobby." Ben and Bobby shook hands. The first thing Bobby noticed was the black eye and split lip.

"Hey Ben why don't ya have a seat."

"Ok." Ben said as he cautiously took a seat. "Dean, would you like to tell me why I'm here?"

"We, we, know your foster dad is abusing you." Ben was silent. _SAY SOMETHING YOU PATHETIC LOSER!_

Ben cleared his throat. "What about it?" Ben asked looking down at the table.

"You can't live like that kid."

"It's not like I have a say in anything."

"Ben, you should tell thwm he's abusing you."

"That won't stop it."

"Ben what are you talking about?" Sam asked finally saying something.

"It's not the first time it's been like that."

"You've been abused everywhere you went." Dean asked.

"Either that or they just ignored me." Ben said looking down at the table again.

"Can we see how bad it is kid?" Bobby asked gently.

Ben pulled himself in tighter. Bobby picked up on Ben getting tense.

"If ya don't wanna Ben we're not gonna make ya."

Ben shook his head no and cotinued to stare at the table, blinking occasionaly.

"Bobby can I talk to you in there for a mintue."Dean aid pointing to the living room.

"Yea." Bobby said walking in the direction to the living room.

"Bobby, I don't know what to do." Dean said

"I don't know either," Bobby sighed," the kid don't want to show us anything. It seems he doesn't even wanna try and get help."

"I wish he would." Dean said looking back in the direction of Ben.

"How'd he end up in foster care anyway?"

"No one knows who his Dad is and his-um-his mom, committed suicide."

"Damn, I thought I had a rough childhood."

"I know right," Dean sighed," what should we do?"

"You could, always adopt Ben." Bobby suggested.

"Adoption? Bobby I'd be the worst Dad in the history of Dads and the hunting life is no life for a kid."

"You could always quit."

"Tried that before, never works out."

"Well, Dean, it's either adopt him or put him back in the system." Dean sighed.

"Guess I gotta go sign some papers." Bobby patted Dean on the back and they walked towards the kitchen.

"That's my boy." Bobby said proudly.

(Ok end of the one-shot! If you want me to write more let me know, if not, ok. Or if you think it sucks, let me know!)


End file.
